


Osiris: dependent

by moonlite



Series: Precinct #13579 [1]
Category: Odd Squad (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Oscar and Ms. O are actually bestfreinds but they don't know it, Other, pov of others, self indulgent, they are children so this is not as shippy and this is more about friendship, they are too busy being heads of their respective departments to care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlite/pseuds/moonlite
Summary: These are drabbles about Oscar and Ms.O from other people from the organization's point of view. They would be talking about themselves and the what they see between Ms.O and Oscar during their stay at precinct #13579
Series: Precinct #13579 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064537
Kudos: 1





	Osiris: dependent

**Author's Note:**

> They are children so I am not shipping them but I appreciate the friendship that Oscar and Ms. O have as evident in the episode 'Oscar Strikes Back'. I want to explore this and create stories about it but from other people's pov because if we are being honest, they wouldn't say they are very close friends out of respect for their positions.  
> Also because Oscar is awesome and I need people to see that Ms. O has something to do with the realization of his awesomeness.

“OSCAR!”

His name seemed to have resounded everywhere in the headquarters. I looked up from the gadget I was trying to fix from agent Oren when the tail of a white lab coat swooshed by me faster than I could say: odd squad. I looked at agent Oren who was then looking at me with smugness on his eyes.

“I bet it’s hard being an assistant, huh?” he said. I frowned for it wasn’t really a tough job and I wasn’t just an assistant. And I made sure to tell him. “Then who are you?”

“I’m Osiris from precinct #15973. I recently graduated from the academy but I wished to have more practical skills before taking on the job so I requested for an internship and Oscar was very happy to help,”

“Why did you want to become a scientist? It isn’t as cool as being an agent, you know?” he asked after a while.

“I don’t really like fighting. But I like helping so this is perfect for me.” I smiled instead. The gadget was proving very hard to fix. I don’t know if he soaked it in mud or if the dirt I’m seeing is even mud. 

After a while, I decided to just wash it with water first before actually getting to the actual fixing. Agent Oren was looking around the lab when a thought passed through my mind.

“How long have you been with odd squad?” I asked. He looked at me as if I just asked him a dumb question.

“I’d say too long but I don’t think you’d get the joke,” I nodded. That is true. As someone who just graduated form the academy, all I know so far is that odd squad is the biggest break I could possibly get. 

“How about Ms. O?” I asked after a bit.

“She’s been here longer. She’s always been Ms. O and none of us really ask. Oscar knows, I think. With the amount of time they spend together, he’s bound to know.” 

I thought about that. For the past week I have been interning, Ms. O has called for Oscar for an average of 20 times a day - that’s 10 in the morning, 5 around lunch time, and another 5 before the shift ends. All those times, Oscar would drop whatever he’s doing to run to her office and do whatever she’s asked him to do.

I think I saw him bring sack after sack of rubber ducks to her office once. I’m not really sure.

It’s helpful for me, though! I’ve been fixing a lot of gadgets and during the times he can talk to me, he teaches me to build gadgets so I don’t really mind! I just worry because sometimes, what he drops before running isn’t just any tool but a gadget. And some gadgets are more sensitive than others.

“I think Ms. O depends on Oscar too much,” I suddenly blurted out and right on time, Oscar walked in with a satisfied smile on his face. Which morphed into something sour as soon as he heard me.

“Osiris?” I gulped and turned to Oren to push the gadget on him and signal him to go away.

“Yes, Oscar?”

“You think Ms. O depends too much on me?” he said it more like a statement rather than a question and the seriousness of his tone made me nervous. I nodded and kept quiet.

“Alright. Let me get this straight: Ms. O is an independent lady who doesn’t need me to do anything. She is more than capable of making miracles if she wants to and trust me when I tell you I have seen her do it.” 

“But she calls you all the time. Sometimes we get trouble in the lab just because you drop whatever you are doing to go to her,” I insisted, which only earned me a disappointed look.

“It’s my pleasure and great honor to be of service to her. I won’t be where I am if not for her and I would do anything - even a miracle if I have to - to make sure she is comfortable and safe. That’s how important she is. Are we clear?” he asked before turning at the sound of his name coming from the office upstairs. I nodded despite not having anyone see me. I have 2 months in this precinct before I can go to my own and do my actual job. Maybe then, I would not be concerned about this whole thing.


End file.
